Colors in the sky
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Percival finds out some things about Mordred. And himself. And maybe the king. SLASH big time. Like only. With a hint of a plot. Just a hint. Mordred/Percival (I know weird pairing, don't ask why LOL). Please read and review - promise the story is MUCH better than the summary - I can not do a proper summary to save my life! - Now updated with chapter two - MERTHUR
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I've been working on this little overkill project for the whole week. **

**It's... totally diferent than anything I've written before and I have to say I kind of like it.**

**Please let me know what you guys think.**

**Love eternal,**

**Emy**

**OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME ABOUT THE SPELLING MISTAKES :)) I have corrected them now - so embarassing :))**

* * *

"On your knees, you fiend!" Sir Percival pointed his broad sword at Mordred's soft neck. "You dare swear your leagence to the King, you warlock?" He growled filled with the hate that years of fear had brought about him. Sir Mordred swallowed thickly.

"P-Percival... all... all I did was... was light a fire..." Mordred whispered, the sharp tip cool blade scraping his neck ever so lightly, not enough to draw blood. Not just yet. But a hair closer... just a hair closer... Mordred was petrified with fear.

"Magic is foul. You are foul." Percival spat out, his voice filled with venom. His eyes ablaze with the raging fire of hate. And maybe fear. Mordred forgot everything about the blade at his throat and shook his head violently drawing his own blood in the process, not feeling the pain.

"No... No..." He whispered, a greater fear than the one of the blade gripping at his heart. "Percival... I'm not..." He tried lifting his hands, palms up and wide open, begging Percival to listen. Except, instead of listening to him, Percival took a step back, placing his sword to Mordred's chest.

"I should run you thorough right here..." A tear slipped Mordred's deep blue eyes. "But the King cherishes you and bringing your dead body to Camelot to be spat upon and burned at the stake in the middle of the city would break his heart." Percival looked down at Mordred who'd shied his gaze away to keep his tears from falling. "I will not hurt my King that way." Percival added. "You'll be tied down like a dog till we get back to Camelot." He growled.

Mordred looked back up into Percival's steel blue eyes. The same colour of the gleaming sword that he was pointing at Mordred's heart. His tears fell then. Hot and salty down his cheeks. Percival's lip curled upwards at the sight.

"You shall not impress me by crying..." Percival let out through gritted teeth. Mordred shook his head and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

"Percival, like you, I have sworn my leagence to the King. I would never lift a finger to harm him or the kingdom." He said bravely, puffing his chest right into Percival's blade. "The King knows I am of druid origins. He knows I have magic, and still has accepted me in the ranks of his knights." Courage flowed through Mordred's veins, out of nowhere. Percival's confidence wavered a little.

"The... the King kno... knows?" His eyes went as wide as they could go, his blade lowered just the slightest fraction of an inch. Mordred nodded. "Why hasn't he told us all, then?"

"For fear that this would happen." Mordred whispered. Percival's blade moved lower just a bit more. "For fear you would not trust me..." Percival stood perfectly up right then, squaring his shoulders and snorting. "Like you don't trust me now..." Mordred added with sorrow. "I would never betray you, Percival." The young knight added with passion. "Never. Your friendship means the world to me." When Percival didn't react Mordred added to himself "if it's all I can have." before looking away.

Mordred sighed when Percival didn't do anything.

"If it will make you feel better, you can bind me." He said out loud. _Or run me through. Spare me the pain of your loathing. _He added in his head.

Percival gasped out loud, once again pointing the tip of his blade under Mordred's chin. "What have you done to me? You have enchanted me!" He yelled at the young man. Mordred shivered looking into Percival's eyes.

_You can hear me? _He thought looking straight into Percival's eyes to see his pupils dilating.

"Stop doing that!" Percival yelled, grabbing Mordred by the collar of his chain mill. "Stop talking inside of my mind!"

_But how...? Only... only druids can hear me... _Mordred thought to himself not realising Percival was still able to hear him. Not seeing the punch that landed in his jaw. It made him stagger back a few steps.

"Stop that!" Percival yelled, but underneath it Mordred was overwhelmed by a wave of worry. He felt more than heard Percival wonder if he'd hurt him and sensed how much of his strength the older man had held back while landing the punch.

_Unless... _Mordred thought, holding his jaw, looking up at Percival. "Percival..." He said out loud just as the older knight was launching forward into another punch. Mordred stood his ground receiving the blunt of Percival's fist in his belly. It didn't hurt. At all. Mordred blinked placing a small hand on the cold chain mail covering Percival's shoulder. "Only a few people can hear my mind, Percival... Druids... People with magic..."

"I do not have magic." Percival let out stepping back, hands over his ears, eyes closed tightly.

"No, you don't." Mordred confirmed. He took a small step forward. _But you didn't let me finish. _He thought. Percival looked at him then, hands still over his ears, fear clear in his gaze. _Druids, people with magic and... _Mordred took a deep breath. _And... my soul mate... _He whispered with his mind. Percival's eyes went wide, wide, wide. _My soul mate can hear me even if they don't have magic... my soul mate can feel me even though I am not with them... as I can feel them... Percival..._

"No!" Percival turned his back, taking a few steps away from Mordred, waves of fear and confusion radiating off of his being. Mordred closed his eyes and focused on the link he was now clearly feeling. He opened his heart to Percival, a smile forming on his face. His words falling from his mouth just as his feelings reached the scared man in front of him.

"I would never hurt you, Percival. I love you." Mordred sighed. "I have loved you since we've first met. Your big heart and your big body. Everything about you. I've loved but have not allowed myself to feel. But now... now that I know... that you are meant to be mine and I meant to be yours..." Mordred opened his eyes. Percival had turned and was now looking at him in a daze, as if hypnotized. Mordred's eyes glowed golden. "This is who I am, Percival. I stand with my soul bared open for you to take or cast away, as you please."

Percival simply stood there, dumbfolded, watching Mordred begin to glow slightly under the rays of the Sun filtering through the thick foliage of the Darkling Forest. Small firefly-like sparks formed all over the young druid's body and Percival simply watched them play around his form, his face, in his hair. They seemed harmless yet so full of life. A quiet hum started in Percival's mind. It was a sound from within himself, yet from outside himself. As peaceful as the whisper of a mountain stream, as strong as a river running with the power of a rainy season. He blinked slowly. The sound seemed to grow stronger as his ears began picking it up from outside himself. Quiet. Small. Like the wings of a frail butterfly.

"What is this?" Percival finally found his voice after endless minutes standing, just standing, watching Mordred glow in his entire warlock glory.

"What is 'this', Percival?" Mordred said out loud but his words echoed in Percival's mind.

"This sound..." The knight whispered, a little intimidated, a little wowed.

"So you do hear it." The druid's words echoed in Percival's mind once again. He nodded in admission. "It is my heart's song." Mordred smiled and the whole nature around him seemed to hum in perfect synchronicity with the song. "Only you can hear it. Only you can feel it. For mu heart only sings it for you." The warlock said while reaching a hand out from his body. It glowed golden like his eyes. Golden, warm and inviting. Percival looked at it for a second before his own hand extended from his own body dropping the sword he'd somehow managed to hold onto and taking it. The sword touched the ground soundlessly almost as if slowing down in its fall trying not to disturb their moment.

When their hands touched a shower of sparks lit around their connected limbs. They didn't hurt. They were warm tingling Percival's skin as he watched them mesmerized.

"Mordred..." A single whisper broke the quiet surrounding them.

"Yours. All of me." Mordred answered the question in Percival's heart. The question his lips were too afraid to utter. "Have me?"

Percival looked up into Mordred's wide, fearful eyes and wondered how he could've have ever been afraid of him, blamed him of treason, wanted to kill him. Percival's blood ran cold with understanding that had Mordred died of his sword his heart would have stopped on itself before his own sword would have had time to rip it open. Mordred shivered sensing his thoughts and sent him a feeling of forgiveness and love.

"Why...?"

"I'll never be afraid of myself. You are part of me." Mordred answered with his voice and thoughts as one.

Percival simply stood there unsure of what to do and how to feel. There was a connection with the druid knight , that he could not deny, a connection that ran deeper than friendship, deeper than being brothers in arms. But. Still Percival could not wrap his head around the fact that Mordred, a man, was meant to be his soul mate.

Mordred sensed Percival's doubts and lowered his head. He slowly let go of Percival's hand and looked away admitting defeat.

"I will go set up dinner." He said quietly as his magic retreated back inside of him.

Percival felt cold and empty the second Mordred let go of his hand. Even more so when his beautiful golden glow began fading away, retreating back into his body. He felt frozen. Like a statue. Unable to move or stop Mordred from pulling away from him. Panic and sadness found their way into his heart before a wave of resignation overwhelmed him. But it was not his own. It was Mordred's. Percival stood still closing his eyes, focusing on the feeling, testing the warlock's words about being able to feel him even from afar. Though the subject of his focus was but a few feet away he could not have been further away.

Percival found that the young druid had not lied. He felt love and sorrow and need and longing and saw himself through his soul mate's eyes. Strong and gentle, loyal and devoted. Stubborn yet frail in the child's eyes, for Mordred was little more than a boy.

Percival also felt the warlock's power. His true power. His true devotion. His true heart. And it was that which made Percival move, take a step closer to the one that the Fates had ordained for him. His movements were swift and certain once he'd made up his mind.

He stepped up behind Mordred as the young man was skinning the rabbit they'd caught for dinner and placed a big hand on his left shoulder. Mordred turned his face to him.

"Promise me you've not enchanted me."

"I swear it on my life!" Mordred answered filled with passion. "Even if I would have tried to it would not work." He added. "You are part of me. I can not enchant myself." A small smile played at the warlock's lips.

"Why are you smiling?"

"There is another with powers much greater than mine that has found his half. He thinks his magic works to fool his half. Enchant him as it may." The smile on Mordred's face grew wider. "His half allows him to think it works for he wants honesty to come from his mouth. Yet he keeps quiet just to spare his half from choosing between him and the law of the land. From making a choice that has been made years ago when they first met."

"I think the warlock should not hide from his half. It just wastes time for the both of them."

"Does it?" Mordred asked, a slither of hope in his voice.

"It does. And time is precious." Percival answered looking into his eyes. Mordred's heart began to race.

"Then...?"

"I'll take you."

As Percival closed his mouth many things happened at once. Mordred's mood shifted completely with a power only love can grant, his smile blinding in the last rays of the evening sun, his magic flaring out of his body in a veil of gold that wrapped around Percival's body like an armour and pulled him to Mordred's body as the warlock stood to his full height to wrap his hands around Percival's torso and cuddle into his chest with a whispered "I love you" that echoed loud and clear on Percival's mind. Before he even knew what he was doing Percival was wrapping his own arms around the young knight creating a golden cocoon for them both. Mordred's head fit perfectly on his chest, his whole body fit perfectly Percival thought. He felt Mordred's smile and head the thought answer.

_I was made to fit with you._

Percival let his cheek rest on top of Mordred's curls while closing his eyes.

_I never thought I'd have a man to share my life with. _He thought without realising his thoughts were no longer just his own. Mordred's answer surprised him though not as much as he'd heard the warlock for the first time.

_If you want to take a wife, have children... _Percival didn't allow the though to go on exhaling a sharp and much to loud "NO!" making Mordred jump a little in his arms.

"How can you think I'd take a wife?" Percival pushed Mordred at arm's length, searching his eyes. Mordred met his gaze shrugging.

"You must want children. You must have plans for your future. Plans I can not grant you... I will not keep you from them... If you want to take a wife, then..." Percival grabbed Mordred by both of his arms and gave him a shake. He barely used any of his strength, but Mordred shook like a rag in his arms.

"Do you know me to do anything in halves?" Percival growled.

"No..."

"Then stop sounding like an idiot!" Percival growled and Mordred smiled nodding just a little. Just enough for Percival to see. Percival nodded his own head letting go of the young knight's arms. "Now, come, we need to eat."

_Yes, love. _Mordred's mind replied without filter. Percival smiled. One of his rare smiles that filled the world with joy. He caressed Mordred's cheek. "Say that out loud." He whispered while his hand lingered on Mordred's face. Mordred's breath caught in his chest.

"Yes, love." He whispered in a small voice, blinded by Percival's smile, quieted by the waves of warmth coming off of the tall man. And Mordred knew. He knew before it happened. He knew.

Percival bent over and placed his lips on top of Mordred's in a sweet, chaste touch, fleeting and barely there, like the wings of a white butterfly. But it was enough. More sparks took life from the small connection tingling the skin on Mordred's cheek over Percival's finger caressing his jaw.

The second touch of lips was more certain, more underlined with confidence and Mordred closed his eyes, holding onto Percival's hips for purchase as his head was starting to whirl, his magic now complete and dancing all around them, feeding the nature, making the forest grow lush and beautiful, flowers blooming in the dead of night from the light that Mordred was. Light fuelled by love. No greater strength had rushed through Mordred's veins. No greater weakness. No greater sense of completeness.

When Mordred's mind caught up with his magic he began kissing back, opening up to Percival's warmth.

It caught Percival off guard. No one had ever given themselves to him like that in a simple kiss, in a simple touch. He wrapped his free arm around Mordred's waist, pulling him with a little too much force. Mordred huffed into their kiss and smiled, pulling his lips back from Percival, making him growl deep in his chest and cup his other hand behind the young man's neck to stop him from moving backwards though he felt it in his bones that it was the furthest thing from Mordred's mind.

_I love your strength. _Mordred's mind soothed.

_You're so frail. _Percival answered with his mind as his lips were too busy to speak. A small sound left Mordred's tiny body as the warlock took a fence to his thoughts.

_I am more resilient than I look, love. _The young knight retorted, his hands roaming up on Percival's body and fisting in the short blonde hairs in the back of his skull. Percival's body reacted at the sweet feeling, his hips pushing forward into Mordred's thigh. _You like this..._ Mordred though and Percival could feel the smugness in his statement.

"Yes!" Percival hissed through gritted teeth as their lips parted for the briefest of seconds. Mordred allowed his head to fall back with a small giggle of pure happiness and Percival took his chance latching his hungry lips onto the perfect white skin of Mordred's neck drawing out a low moan of pleasure from his young lover.

Mordred pulled on the older man's hair again, his eyes rolling back inside of his head while a chant of Percival's name grew inside of his mind and his heart. He felt dizzy. Happy. Euphoric. Like he'd drank the sweetest of ales or the very nectar only the gods would have been allowed to touch. He barely felt when Percival bent down and simply swooped him up in those strong, wide, warm arms, carrying him to their bed rolls. His bones almost melted when Percival placed him down on one of the bed rolls with such care as if Mordred would have been made of precious, breakable glass.

"I won't break." Mordred whispered caressing Percival's face, his fingers scraping over his light beard. It shouldn't have been so erotic. The feeling of skin on skin. It shouldn't have been liquefying for his insides. Yet it was. Mordred felt as if his whole being was being pulled apart and glued back together in a new, better, stronger form. "Stop holding back. Please stop holding back your strength." Mordred whispered as his lips gently touched Percival's.

Percival stood on his haunches, holding Mordred's tiny hands in his giant ones, searching deep inside the blue pools of his eyes. "I will hurt you." Mordred shook his head.

"You will not. You'll take care of me. Please... Percival..." _Please let go. _Mordred pleaded with his whole being.

Percival saw the trust in the young man's eyes. Felt it through their connection. So he reluctantly let go of his fears and gripped Mordred's hips with all the need he felt. Mordred moaned in response, crushing their lips together, falling backwards onto the bed roll. Percival wanted to support his body weight not to crush his lover but found he had no purchase in them, Mordred's magic pinning him down to the warlock's small body. He mewled into their kiss, rutting his groin in retaliation and moaning in time with Mordred from the delicious friction it caused.

_Gods! Yes! Finally! _Mordred screamed inside of his head fighting him for dominance of their kiss. Percival did not grant it. He fought just as roughly. Tongues and teeth colliding in a fury of overwhelming feelings. Short, hurried gasps of shared air filled his lungs as mewls and moans filled his ears and Mordred's sweet song filled his head.

Mordred pushed against Percival's chest just a little and the older man moved back allowing for air to enter his lover's body as he watched the warlock swallow hard, his head thrown back, eyes closed, Adam's apple bobbing gently in his throat as he swallowed. "Too much?" Percival asked nuzzling gently at the underside of Mordred's jaw making him shiver with pleasure. Mordred moved his head and opened his eyes meeting Percival's for a brief second before an impish smile appeared on his face as he whispered some ancient words and his eyes glowed bright gold. The very next second Percival felt a shiver down his back. But it was a brief feeling as Mordred's magic wrapped warm and tight around every inch of his now very exposed skin. Percival shook at the feeling. It was like a million hands holding him, touching him, caressing him. And out of all of them he could tell exactly where Mordred's own were, as they burned his skin in the most delicious of ways.

_What did you do?_ Percival found himself asking with his mind. It was so much easier to communicate like this when your lips were busy with kissing, nibbling, licking at your lover's skin - his neck, his chest, those candy like nipples. Percival was so hard it hurt as he moved in between Mordred's legs, crushing his erection into the hard ground to keep from pushing into his lover right on the spot. Mordred mewled even in is mind, fisting his hair, pulling at it just right, wrapping those godly legs around his thighs, pulling them even closer together, as impossible as the feat seemed to have been.

_Got rid of... of Gods!... obstacles... _"Oh, Gods! Percival..." Mordred moaned as Percival nibbled a little lower on his belly. Percival smiled into Mordred's skin.

"I know not what I'm doing..." He whispered as his face turned as red as his cloak. He felt Mordred willing himself to calm down before his answer came as Mordred caressed his cheek.

"There's nothing to know... just do what your heart and body want..." Percival turned a deeper shade of red as images of what he wanted to do to Mordred began playing in his head. Mordred closed his eyes smiling wider and wider with every image Percival was unknowingly sending him. "See... you DO know what to do..." Mordred opened his eyes to meet Percival's shocked ones. "Seems you've always known how to communicate without words, love..."

Percival dropped his head to Mordred's belly, hiding his eyes. _Why am I such a child? _He thought to himself.

_You are no child, love. You body knows what to do. Let it. _Mordred persuaded gently. _Or better yet... Let me... _The young warlock used his magic and flipped them over. Percival found himself on his back on the ground. It was soft and warm, just like Mordred's magic, just like a welcoming bed. And then Mordred was on top of him, slim and warm and soft in all the right places and sending maddening images into Percival's mind of what he wanted to do to him and how it would feel and Percival found he didn't know what he was doing anymore. His lips were busy with Mordred's lips, his hands were full of Mordred's ass, his groin perfectly aligned with Mordred's, rubbing, teasing, demanding. It was too much for him to separate, to understand.

Mordred relinquished Percival's lips to move lower on his body. He kissed down the knight's neck, nibbling ever so lightly at that spot right above his collarbone, making the man mewl and arch his back under him, effectively lifting both of them off of the ground. Mordred pushed back down both with his body and his magic and Percival made a sweet, low sound from deep within his chest. Mordred smiled feeling Percival sending him back the pleasure of being subdued by magic. He allowed himself a second to enjoy Percival's pleasure as he twirled his tongue around the knight's left nipple and toyed with his right one through the thick, silky blonde fur on the bear-man's chest. Percival pulled his hair and Mordred bit down not so gently on the nipple in his mouth, twin moans leaving their mouths, echoing in their minds. By the time Mordred finally took pity and let go of his nipple he'd worked the skin into a rosy colour and the man under him into a moaning mess.

_I never knew you were so receptive, love. _Mordred thought placing wet kisses down the middle of Percival's belly though the soft fur tickling his lips and tongue. Percival moaned, eyes closed shut, hands fisted in Mordred's curly hair. He tried his hardest to move his body, but Mordred's gentle magic was pinning him down with ease, leaving him vulnerable... exposed and as helpless as he'd ever felt as Mordred moved lower and lower. Percival's eyes opened wide as a rather embarrassing moan left his lips when Mordred unexpectedly took his entire length in his mouth, stopping only when his lips were buried in the thick layer of fur surrounding it. Mordred swallowed around him, his throat constricting, doing amazing thing to his member and Percival arched up into the heat around him in spite of the magic holding him.

Mordred moved up slowly, his tongue working the underside of Percival's member until he'd reached the generous tip. His hands moved up to tweak at Percival's nipples as his tongue slithered under the head of Percival's cock, his lips kissing at the tip. "You taste like the sweetest of treats, my knight." Mordred whispered, his voice hoarse from having expended his throat to the unbelievable length of his soul mate.

Percival wanted to speak, reply... but his brain had forgotten how to function. All he could do was feel. Between the delicious pain Mordred was inflicting to his nipples and the warmness of the young knight's mouth on his member Percival was lost and unable to do anything anymore. But then Mordred relinquished on of his nipples in favour of playing with his ball sack as he gently sucked just at the tip of his engorged cock as he made his magic slowly slip inside of him and touch the most tender of spots and Percival lost track of the world. He exploded in Mordred's mouth as the warlock swallowed everything down, sucking him dry, wave after wave of need and pleasure. Sparks flew into the forest as if thunder itself would have lit the night's sky, touching the nature around them, nourishing it instead of burning everything in their path. Colours exploded all around Percival while Mordred pushed him further, higher than he'd ever been, images of his own body wrecked with euphoria flashing in his mind from Mordred's own. He kept gasping for air and Mordred took no pity of his lungs, suckling even harder at his cock, making it come to life once more.

"Mmmmordred..." Percival mewled out wanting to beg for time to rest and Mordred shushed him with a simple kiss on his chapped lips.

"There's more I want to show you, to give you..." The warlock whispered. "Let me..." He added, kissing Percival slowly, deeply, drawing him back to sanity. He wrapped his strong arms around the warlock, pulling him down onto his chest, relishing the sweetness of his kiss.

_I need a moment to recover. I am not as young as you, my Mordred. _Mordred giggled even in his mind.

_You are not old, Percival... just... in need of practice. _Mordred teased rutting his painfully hard erection in Percival's upper thigh moaning softly from the pressure.

"I'll show you 'out of practice' right now, little one." Percival said with sweetness in his voice, grinned and flipped them so Mordred was once more with his back to the ground. He caressed Mordred's hair out of his face, placing a gentle kiss on his plump lips as Mordred raked his nails down his back. Percival slowly let go of Mordred's lips, nuzzling his nose lightly. "Do not touch me..." He purred. "Let me..." He flashed a few images to Mordred's mind of what he wanted to do and the young knight smiled pushing his hands high up over his head, his own magic creating a soft, glowing tie at his wrists. Mordred gasped.

"My own magic betrays me..." He whispered, a soft, amused smile on his lips. A soft smile that soon faded when Percival put his thoughts to actions and moved to nibble lightly at the warlock's neck, leaving pinkish marks in his wake. Mordred mewled and arched his back off the ground, but Percival had no trouble keeping his lover from writhing too much under him. He moved lower and repayed Mordred for the attention he'd given his nipples by doing the exact same thing - Percival played with Mordred until he had his fill and his lover was begging him to touch him, eyes closed, head thrown back in pure pleasure. Percival had always had a soft spot for being begged, so he teased a little more before moving lower. With his hands. With his lips. With his entire body. He wrapped a giant hand around Mordred's arousal making him hiss.

"Ca... careful... love... I'm... tender..." Mordred whispered, cheeks turning red, making Percival grin. He gave a gentle tug at the hard member in his hand earning a sound between a mewl and a hiss of pain.

"There... there... little one." Percival cooed. "Let the old man make it all better." Mordred wanted to smile but Percival dipped his head and took his member in his mouth and suckled lightly, testing the feeling and Mordred's essence on his tongue. The feeling was new, enticing and very welcome. And so were the little sounds Mordred was making at Percival teased him with shallow little suckles. Mordred mewled and began begging again. With his words and his mind. Begging for Percival to take more of him in his mouth, to allow him to move, to allow him to touch, to allow him to come. Percival got dizzy from the sound of his own name chanted inside of Mordred's wrecked mind.

He opened his mouth just a little wider and took half of Mordred's length in, his tongue going down on the underside of the hard member to lick at its base. Mordred's fur was ticklish to the tip of Percival's tongue, his taste addicting, his smell intoxicating. Percival drew in greedy breaths of his lover's smell, filling his lungs to the brim as his lips touched the soft skin of Mordred's lower belly, his throat opening up as he swallowed to accommodate the weight and girth of Mordred's cock. Mordred moaned, pitifully failing at arching his back under Percival's weight.

_Gods... please... move... please... just... close... so close... Percival... Gods..._

Percival followed instructions and began bobbing his head furiously up and down. His jaw locked tightly until it hurt. It hurt so good. It made his cock come back to full staff and his body to shiver as he, somehow, found the self control to realize that Mordred's balls were needy and untouched. And what a pity is was to waste such deliciousness.

Percival shifted positions, drawing his arms under his chest, sneaking them under Mordred's thighs to keep him steady as he relinquished the warlock's cock earning himself a whine of loss that soon turned into a mewl between clenched teeth as Percival took one of Mordred's balls in his mouth, rolling it against his tongue, suckling gingerly before doing the same to the other one and slowly returning to the first.

"Per... Percival... I... I can't..." Mordred whispered.

"Let go, little one... let go..." Percival whispered, his tongue dancing lower still on Mordred's body, under his ball sack, right inside of him.

Feeling Percival's tongue breach him slightly was the very last push Mordred needed. He came shouting Percival's name to the four winds, his magic flaring outside of him to pull Percival to his wrecked body. Lights filled the night's sky from Mordred's pleasure, dancing in all the colors of the rainbow, mimicking the explosion of color inside of Mordred's mind as he spilled himself in-between Percival's belly and his own. As his spasms of pleasures died down he felt Percival's long finger had finally entered him. Mordred pushed down, moaning from the pleasure and a small pang of pain from moving too fast.

Percival bit his bottom lip, looking down at his finger disappearing over and over again into Mordred's tight, velvety heat, imagining how it would be for his cock to replace that finger. Mordred was so tight that Percival wondered how it would be possible for that to actually happen forgetting that Mordred could actually hear his thoughts and reply with images - images of Mordred opening himself up and pleasuring himself with the blunt, thick ends of candles late at night when images of Percival's naked torso would flash in his foggy mind, images of Mordred coming while biting into his pillow, at the mere thought of having Percival own him like that, images that made Percival's blood run boiling hot. Images that made Percival force another finger inside of Mordred making his lover cry out in pain for a split second before starting to impale himself on them again.

Mordred gave Percival an image of him splitting his fingers inside of himself to help quicken the process and Percival mirrored the actions Mordred had sent him. The long, thick fingers brushed against that special spot inside of Mordred and he gasped. _Yes. There. _He thought, his eyes flashing bright gold, sparks flying from his tied hands.

"Touch me..." Percival asked, gently nudging at Mordred's hands, the magic ties falling apart in a shower of golden light. Mordred instantly wrapped both his arms around Percival's shoulders, pulling their chests together, kissing whatever patch of Percival's skin he could reach, too far gone to care, too lost to matter. Percival moved his fingers inside of him faster and faster, brushing Mordred's pleasure spot with every stroke, making the young knight's cock spring back to full mast in almost no time at all.

_One more, love, please... I... I need it... _Mordred thought and Percival obeyed with pleasure. Where two fingers had fitted snugly, three were unable to move. Mordred moaned feeling himself stuck on Percival's thick, delicious fingers. His magic came into play and slicked Mordred's insides enough that Percival's fingers managed to slip out a little and in a lot more as he moved the about in random patterns, aiming to stretch as much as pleasure. Mordred began mumbling, begging again. Begging for the real thing. Begging to be one.

Percival's teeth drew blood from his lower lip as his fingers slipped out one last time and he gripped the base of his own cock to stop himself from coming at the sight of Mordred's wide open hole spasming, waiting, welcoming him. He ran his hand up over the tip of his own cock and moaned at the feeling of his own warm skin covering the head of his cock.

"God, Mordred, what have you done to me?" He whispered, his eyes moving up the warlock's body to his flushed face. It was the single most beautiful sight Percival had seen in his life as he leaned forward to cover Mordred's body with his own. Mordred wrapped his frail arms around Percival's neck, his slim, beautiful legs around Percival's waist.

"Please..." Mordred asked, his eyes wide open, sincere, needy.

Percival finally - finally - gave in and pushed himself slowly into his young lover. Mordred mewled out a small "yes" pushing himself up a little to welcome Percival inside of him. Percival pushed further at an agonising pace, but he finally managed to find himself completely enveloped in Mordred's body, in Mordred's being. No longer two people, but one being, full, complete, only one.

Their lips met someplace in the middle. Their hips moved in some random rhythm, an echo of their one heart beating in tune. Their magic enveloped them in light. Every moment seemed to slow down. Every second seemed to last an eternity. And an eternity was not enough for all their feelings to be expressed inside of it. Dark and blonde, strong and frail, blue and blue, all collided as one, like the waves of the sea, flowing naturally from one to the other, in to the other. Minds became one, pleasure doubled.

But when eternity ended, hips pistoning with all of their might, twin screams of euphoria filling the clearing at night, white light and sound spilling in and around the both of them.

Mordred pulled Percival closer to him as his heart fought to find a normal rhythm. Percival nuzzled his neck, placing a small kiss on his damp skin. He tried to move off his small lover, not to squish him, but Mordred mumbled something about comfy and warm and please stay so Percival carefully, with the very last of his strength leaned down over Mordred and allowed himself to fall asleep on top of him, inside of him, still one with him.

* * *

Morning came much too soon. The chirps of birds awoke Percival.

He found himself still on top of his young lover. Still naked. Still connected. Still wrapped up in Mordred's magic that kept the cold of the morning air away from his bare skin.

"I did not dream." He whispered placing a small kiss on Mordred's mouth.

Mordred stirred under him and opened up his blue eyes, a smile forming on his lips instantly at the sight of Percival looming over him... inside of him.

"Good morning." Percival whispered.

"Good morning." Mordred answered in a sleepy voice, stretching his lithe body like a kitten, tightening around Percival in the process. "Mmmm... feels good to wake up like this..." He squeezed his muscles once more to show Percival just what he was referring to.

An impish smile formed on Percival's lips. "You know... we're not due back in Camelot until tomorrow..." He whispered as he pushed himself slightly into Mordred gaining a small, uncontrolled moan that he swallowed up in a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: crack pairing grew... I have been working onthis for days... and I love it... I just... felt it had to happen... donno... just drop me a line and tell me what you think. Good or bad. I just need to know your mind.**

**Thank you!**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

_**"Mordred! What did you do?!**_Merlin's voice boomed inside of Mordred's head the very night he and Percival got back to Camelot.

_What do you mean, Emrys? _He answered in a mental whisper trying to calm the older warlock down.

_**Percival called me by my druid name today.**_Merlin kept shouting, allbeit at a lower volume.

_Oh, that. _Mordered answered like a child, a smile wide on his face as he cuddled closer to Percival's chest.

"What is it, little one?" Percival asked feeling Mordred's smile against his chest.

"Merlin... he's angry... why did you have to call him Emrys today?" Mordred gently scolded Percival slapping his belly lightly. Percival simply shrugged with a devilish smile on his face. Mordred shook his head and settled back down to face Merlin's wrath.

_**Don't you "oh that" me, Mordred. What did you DO?!**_

_Percival is my soul mate, Emrys. I can not have secrets from him... _Merlin gasped audibly even to Mordred's mind.

**_You did NOT!_**

_We are one, Emrys. I had to..._

**_Why did you tell him?!_**

_I did not... He caught me lighting the fire over wet wood..._

**_You are reckless and act without thinking... You risked everything for..._**

_I risked nothing, Emrys. Percival is my soul mate. He will keep my secret. And yours. _Merlin snorted and Mordred's mind rang from the sound.

**_If he keeps our secrets as good as he kept it today... we are both dead!_**

_We are not, Emrys... And you should probably tell your own soul mate of your powers..._

**_Oh, gods! You told Percival that as well, didn't you?_**

_I did not say a word. Or think a word, Emrys... It's just that... when you truely are one with the one that the Fates ordain for you... you just know their mind, their heart, their secrets, their dreams... everything... Even if I had wanted to keep it from Percival, I could have not..._

**_Get to sleep. We will speak of this tomorrow._**Merlin ended the conversation clearly annoyed. Mordred sighed.

"Is he upset?" Percival asked, gently raking his fingers through Mordred's curls.

"Upset does not even begin to cover it..." Mordred closed his eyes trying to chase his guilt away. "I sense he's happy for us... and he's mad at himself for it... and worried you will not be able to keep such a big secret from our King... and... maybe even a little envious as he can not have his own half the way I now have you... It was just so much inside of his heart... it always is..." Percival kissed Mordred's forehead. "I know not how he lives with so much every single day..."

"He's stronger than he looks. I will have a talk with him tomorrow morning. Put his mind at ease about me keeping your secret... both of them."

"Thank you, love." Mordred placed a small, chaste kiss on Percival's naked chest, right above his heart. "Now get some sleep. You need your rest... old man..." Mordred teased making Percival gasp and tackle him to the soft mattress.

"I'll show you 'old man'..." Percival growled making Mordred giggle and close his eyes under the fervor of his knight's kiss.

* * *

Merlin huffed and puffed as he closed his mental link to Mordred. The child was a constant cause for problems. He should have never allowed Arthur to make that devil in human's skin a Camelot knight. merlin paced around the room pulling at his hair. He had no idea how he could fix this. Make Percival shut up... Enchant him? No that would not work anymore - now that he was one with Mordred, he was protected by the warlock's magic. And what a magic it was. Merlin shivered at the memory of his magic mixing with Mordred's own. It had changed immensly just by the druid being made whole by Percival.

Where there was coldness now there was warmth, where there once was chance for darkness to enter now there was only light and so many color Merlin could not even name them all. Now Merlin knew that Mordred was no longer a threat to Arthur. That eased his mind somewhat, but the fear of Arthur finding out his secret put an ever larger weight on it, as Percival had nothing to fear from revealing it, as Mordred had. Or maybe... Maybe Percival did have something to lose... Merlin stopped pacing. He could have Percival keep quiet by telling him he'd out Mordred... but that was cruel... yet it was his only option...

Merlin's heart froze over at the thought of blackmailing his friend. He fell onto his small bed pulling at his own hair. The night was supposed to be a good councelor... it didn't seem like it to Merlin.

* * *

Dawn broke, colors filled the sky, but Merlin's eyes didn't register them. All he could see was betrayal. The betrayal of his and Percival's friendship, for the sake of his secret. For the sake of his destiny. Merlin wanted to bang his head against the cold wall of the castle, but that would solve nothing, so Merlin sighed and slumped back onto his hard mattress.

Hours passed slowly. Merlin counted his heart beats until the sun was high enough in the sky that he would be able to go find Percival and not wake the knight from his slumber. He could allow for that much, Merlin thought, as payment of sorts to the man he was about to betray. He dressed with slow, deliberate movements and, by the time old Gaius came to wake him up, Merlin was long since ready for the day.

He all but ran past Gaius and his questions, barelly murmuring a "good morning" to his mentor. It was hard, but, Merlin somehow managed to keep himself from running down the corridors of the castle to Percival's room. He still took just half the time to get to his destination.

The door opened before Merlin could knock and he ended up banging on Mordred's head. Twice. With determination. Mordred looked crosseyed at him while Percival laughed loudly at the pair of them.

"Good morning, Emrys." Mordred said out loud, too dazed from the knocks he'd received to realized his words had left his mouth. Merlin made an angry sound in the back of his neck and pushed the young warlock inside of his lover's room. Mordred stumbled back a couple of paces. Percival caught him in his arms and steadied him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Merlin whisper shouted at the young knight as soon as the door was safely closed. "Your filter has gone with your shame?!"

"Emrys, I..."

"My NAME is MERLIN!" The warlock hissed, his voice dark and dangerous. Even Percival shivered at the sound.

"Merlin, calm down..." Percival intervened. Merlin's eyes snapped to him, fire burning inside of them.

"He endangered my life. Please explain to me, Percival, how I should keep calm." Merlin crossed his arms over his chest. "And not only my life, but Arthur's as well... If he finds out of my magic and I die, he will never fulfill the prophecy of bringing peace to this land... And this... this... this CHILD..." Merlin extended one hand to point at Mordred. "... put everything at risk for the sake of..."

"LOVE!" Mordred yelled seeing as Merlin was on a rant. "I love Percival. The same way you love..." Merlin's eyes flashed gold and in a second he had crossed the small distance between them and was standing in Mordred's personal space, his hand curled around the druid's neck.

"Do NOT finish that sentence." Merlin warned. Mordred swallowed, his Adam's apple moving with dificulty under Merlin's grip.

"Merlin, calm down..." Percival tried again. "Don't you know I would never betray you?" He placed a very large and very warm hand on Merlin's shlouder trying to soothe him, calm him down, make him release Mordred's precious neck. Merlin turned his eyes to Percival's. He recognized the knight's honesty and his worry and love for the young man beside them. Still, he fif not let go. All the contrary. He squeased a little more. "Please, Merlin. I promise you, I will not whisper one word of what I've found out these past few days to a soul. Not even my shadow. Please, just... calm down..." Something shimmered inside of Percival's eyes, Merlin recognised it as the vow of truth he was looking for. He turned to Mordred, same murderous look in his eyes.

"Learn to keep your mouth shut." He hissed and shoved the druid once more. Right into Percival's arms. "Do not put yourself in the path of my destiny." Merlin's voice echoed in Mordred's head with the weight of all of his power, making him double over and cover his ears as Merlin, for the first time in his life, fueled by fear and anger, dissipated into thin air.

* * *

Merlin took a deep breath. He was in the middle of the Darkling Forest with no recollection as to how he'd gotten there. A small rabbit ran him like a bolt of white in the middle of the lush green of the forest. Merlin almost jumped out of his own skin with fright. He calmed his wild beating heart and smiled at his own silliness.

There was a quiet hum in the nature around him. Everything seemed bigger. Better. Greener. Inviting and safe. Colors were more lively here. Merlin took another deep breath. The air smelled sweeter, tasted richer on his tongue. He almost recognized the smell. It was familiar. Well known. Part of himself somehow. His beeing knew it but his mind refused to know it too. He took another breath and closed his eyes. The smell was stronger now. Deeper. Richer.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice broke the quiet and Merlin's concentration. "How on Earth did you get here?!" The King asked.

"I... I don't know..." Merlin answered honestly, in too much of a daze over seeing Arthur step over the thick foliage to stand in front of him. "I don't remember leaving the Castle..." He added breathing in. Arthur's smell invaded Merlin's lungs and the hum returned to his ears. Merlin shivered feeling overwhelmed as all of his senses ached for Arthur. He swayed on his feet and Arthur lurched forward to catch him thus invading Merlin's last sense that was not in contact with him.

"Merlin! " Arthur shouted trying to make Merlin stop swaying. "Merlin, what's wrong?" Arthur asked again, worry dripping from his voice.

"I... dizzy..." Merlin whispered, closing his eyes to hold his magic in. It wanted out. Beyond his being. Beyond his skin. It wanted to touch Arthur. It wanted to wrap around the King and hold him close in its embrace like a treasure. The most precious of treasures. Merlin felt weak with need. With want. So much want. So much desire. He closed his eyes to keep his feelings in. To keep his magic under control. Just one second longer. Just one second until Arthur would let go of him and his magic would stop trying to burst out of him. Just one more second.

Except Arthur did not let go. He held on tighter thinking that Merlin would pass out. He cradled Merlin to his chest and started kneeling slowly. Merlin gasped harshly as Arthur's strong smell invaded his every cell giving his magic power - a power he'd never known before, a power he was afraid to weild. Arthur gently pushed Merlin's chin up, his breath now ghosting lightly over Merlin's skin.

"Merlin... what's wrong with you?" Arthur whispered, his sweet breath invading Merlin's nostrils. Merlin stoped breathing with the very last of his will power. He couldn't tell Arthur... "Arthur pushed a strand of dark hair out of Merlin's eyes, his caress gentle, as if handling the thinnest of breakable crystals. "Merlin I know you didn't pass out... look at me..." Arthur asked gently. Merlin swallowed the hard lump inside of his throat. His heart began racing faster than the kingdom's fastest horse. "Merlin, please..."

Merlin whipered quietly, biting his lip as his eyes slowly opened to look up at Arthur. He knew his eyes would be glowing with the magic he was fighting so hard to keep under control. He knew how Arthur would react seeing his magic. He knew how, opening his eyes, his magic would be set free to cover Arthur with every feeling Merlin did not dare utter out loud.

As soon as Merlin's golden eyes met Arthur's blue ones time stopped for a second. Merlin saw it all happen at once. Arthur gasped. His blue depts sparkled with something Merlin did not recognize but it was enough to make Merlin's magic explode out of his body and wrap around the both of them with happiness and warmth. Merlin's heart stopped for fear of Arthur's reaction. His fears melted the following second as Arthur's lips split slowly into a sweet and gentle smile, looking down at the warlock in his arms. He caressed Merlin's cheek, getting lost in his golden eyes.

"Beautiful..." Arthur whispered and Merlin's heart began beating again. Louder and louder with every _thumpthumpthump. _"Finally." Arthur added almost in a daze as he bent down and pressed his lips against Merlin's in the gentlest of touches. Merlin shivered in the King's arms, his hand fisting in the King's chainmill as they held eye contact. Merlin sighed into the kiss and pushed up just a little, meeting the King's lips with his own sweet pressure.

Arthur gasped for air, his lips parting just the tiniest bit. Merlin's lips moved with them. On instinct. The King and his warlock shared their first breath together. It brought a new level of pleasure to both of them. Merlin's eyes fluttered closed and Arthur's followed suit as their lips met once more in a stronger, sweeter kiss. Arthur pulled Merlin closer to his chest, making the warlock mewl quietly and wrap his own arms around the King's neck while slowly, mutually, deepening their kiss.

Their tongues clollided just gently and sparks flew behind Merlin's eyelids and all around into the forest. Small white flowers sprung to life where Merlin's sparks had touched the ground. They blossomed filling the air with sweetness. So much so that it made Arthur's head dizzy and he had to pull away from Melrin to breathe. He looked down at the man in his arms. His friend. His best friend. His protector. His love. And smiled. He bllinked slowly as his eyes focused. Merlin's eyes were still golden and everything around them seemed to vibrate. Something white surounded them and it distracted Arthur. A small gasp left his lips seeing the beautiful flowers all around them.

"You did this?" He asked with awe. Merlin looked around for a second and shook his head.

"We... we did this..." He replied with a whisper turning back to look into Arthur's blue eyes. As Artur smiled at him, Merlin felt his magic hum with happiness, growing out of him, warming him from inside out with such a gentle heat it was almost too much to bear.

"You're glowing..." Arthur whispered gently touching Merlin's cheek with the back of his palm. Merlin said nothing. There was nothing to say. He swallowed back his fear, blinked slowly, and released the very last grip his had on his magic, letting it out of his body as it pleased. His magic filled the forest with color and sound as it nurished everything around them, it wrapped around Arthur, enveloping him in light, it glowed bright enough to rival the sun itself. Merlin had never felt so free, so happy, so one with the magic he'd been given since birth.

"So warm... so beautiful..." Arthur whispered. "Never again hide from me." He added and pressed his lips to Merlin's once more, pulling the warlock even closer, allowing himself to fall back onto the thick grass behind himself, pulling Merlin on top of himself. He fell onto the soft grass. Almost as soft as his own royal bed back at the castle. Merlin gently pulled away and smiled down at him.

"You don't hate me?" He asked with one last slither of fear in his heart. Arthur smiled lazily.

"You really are dense, aren't you, Merlin..." Merlin made to move away as he felt things would soon return to normal. "I love you, you big eared idiot!" Arthur added before Merlin could even move one inch. Merlin blinked at a complete loss for words. "I love the way you fall all over yourself when I send you to run my errands. I love how your ears always seem to stick out of your head no matter how long you allow your hair to grow." Arthur caressed the outter shell of Merlin's right ear making him mewl a little. "I love how your lip bow just right." He moved his fingers to gently caress over the top of Merlin's lip. "I love the moments when this awful thing you always have around your neck falls and I get to your your all too pale neck" Arthur's fingers moved even lower, over Merlin's lips to gently caress just under the warlock's jaw. "I love you big bright blue eyes and the way I can always feel you watching me and only me on the training feild." Arthur placed a small kiss on Merlin's eyes. "And I love how beutifully golden they shine when you make magic." Merlin shivered in Arthur's rms, helpless to do or say anything under the power of Arthur's confession. "I love how loyal and honest and sensitive you are. And I especially love when all of your loyalty is mine." Merlin shivered again as Arthur placed a small kiss on his forehead. "And I love how strong and reliable you can be when I need you to, how you always ground me and tell me the truth... in spite of the secrets you've kept for so long..."

A single tear fell down Merlin's cheek then.

"I'm sorry I had to lie to you, Arthur. I just... couldn't lose you... you're so important to me..." Merlin let out in one single breath. One hot breath that ghosted over Arthur's neck as Merlin's arms wrapped around the King's torso in a vice grip. "I can't lose you."

"You'll never lose me, Merlin." Arthur smiled tightening his grip on Merlin.

"Good... be... because I... I don't know how to live without you anymore, Arthur... I just... I need you to be happy... to breathe... when you're away I just almost forget I am supposed to breathe... My magic is the only thing keeping me alive when we're not together... keeping me alive to see you again..." Merlin cuddled under Arthur's chin.

"Sh... sleep now... I can feel you need to rest..." Merlin agreed with a gentle nod of his head against Arthur's chest.

"Promise me..."

"It's not a dream. I will be here when you wake up. I will watch over you." He whispered, but Merlin was already asleep, his magic ccreating a warm, golden blanket over the both of them. He looked so peacefull, so young, so innocent. Arthur could not stop smilling. The very first time Merlin slept in his arms. In the middle of the forest, with bird and crickets chirping their songs around them, with animals running quietly in the luch bushes and with Merlin's magic watching over both of them as it would have been an entity on its own.

"Thank you for showing yourself to me." Arthur whispered both to Merlin and his magic. The blanket on top of them fluttered as if the magic itself was answering him. Arthur felt a little warmer. A little safer. And a lot loved. He felt like this, exactly this, was where he belonged. And he was happy.

"I love you, Arthur." Merlin murmured in his sleep and cuddled closer into Arthur's chest. Arthur caressed Merlin's hair with a smile on his face all the while as Merlin rested his body and soul.

* * *

Merlin woke to the beating of a strong heart by his cheek. He felt lazy and comfortable in a pair of manly wide arms that wrapped tightly around his torso. He didn't open his eyes just enjoyed the feelings of having a naked man holdhim ssafely as he slept. The man's erect manhood poked at Merlin's naked thigh.

Arthur's smell invaded Merlin's every brain cell as he inhaled deeply. Memories of falling asleep in the King's arms slowly returned to Merlin's mind. But he did not remember taking of his clothes. A tremor went through him. Small and beautiful. Like a child's mischievous giggle and Merlin knew his magic has acted without his consent.

Merlin oopened his eyes into the moonlit night. The forest was still vibrant with sound and color though they were somewhat dulled out compared to the light of day when he'd fallen asleep. The sky was dotted with pure white stars and the full moon showed its eerie face high above the lush dark green of the trees.

_Samhain_ Merlin thought and his magic giggled within him. The most powerful night of the year. The night went his powers were at their peak. The night were every bond would be eternal beyond life or death or destiny. His magic almost approved of his thoughts as Merlin shifted just a little to look up at Arthur. For the time span of a second Merlin wondered if Arthur wanted this deep down inside of his heart. Merlin's magic sent a wave of outrage rushing through his system and Merlin shivered. Arthur wrapped his arms even tighter over Merlin's frame. Even as he slept. It told Merlin his answer.

With a shakty hand Merlin lifted his fingers to the underside of Arthur's jaw and touched the soft skin. Arthur sighed in his sleep. Merlin's lips parted in a warm smile. His fingers moved lower with more certainty, over Arthur's strong neck muscles and his collarbone. Arthur mewled softly shifting his head so Merlin would have more access to his skin. Merlin's fingers traced a small line down to Arthur's nipple and the King's manhood jolted with pleasure against Merlin's upper thigh. Merlin gently caressed the nipple into a pebble and shifted to kiss the other one as his hand moved lower on AArthur's body, over his perfectly chiseled lower belly, into Arthur's happy trail and up his erect member to the soft mushroom head. Arthur shifted his hips up into Merlin's touch and stirred awake.

"Merlin? " He asked with a whisper, his voice dripping with sleep.

"Make love to me, Arthur." Merlin whispered in return moving to place a kiss on Arthur sleep pouty lips. Arthur moaned when Merlin's fingers tightened around his girth ever so lightly, pumping him just once. "Make me yours." Merlin begged against Arthur's lips.

Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's back and began returning Merlin's kiss. He felt Merlin shift and allowed him to do whatever he pleased. Merlin broke their kiss and saddled Arthur's hips pressing his already opened self against the head of the King's member. Arthur slipped inside of him without opposition. A small groan of pleasure had the time to leave his lips before Merlin claimed them once more in the softest of kisses as he slowly sank down on Arthur's length until their hips touched. Merlin mewled at the feeling. Against Arthur's lips. Sending sweet shivers down Arthur's back.

Merlin sat up on Arthur's lower belly, swaying his hips slowly, giranting on the spot, doing amazing things to Arthur's body and his soul. The silver moon light fell on Merlin's body making his marble skin glow as bright as the Goddess herself while Merlin's own magic covered their lower halves in golden warm light. Arthur gasped when Merlin's eyes met his own - the deepest shade of blue shone from their depths illuminated by the glow of their own magic.

"I give myself to you, Once and Future King. I willingly give you my heart and my body and swear to protect and love you till my very last breath." Merlin's voice sounded as old as the ages, resonating over them, through them, binding his and Arthur's souls for all eternity without the use of his magic and yet with its help.

"I give you all that I am in return." Arthur replied before he even knew his mouth had opened. Yet he regreted not one single one of those words. "I love you, Merlin." He added willingly, knowingly.

"My name is Emrys. I am the greatest warlock that ever was or will be. And I am thus because you love me as I love you, Arthur Pendragon." Merlin lifted his arms to the full moon above his head. His magic exploded out of him. Gold mixing with silver. Covering both him and Arthur in a warm cocoon of light. It felt like Arthur's whole body was caressed all over, outside and inside, over the most precious and hidden of places. He felt Merlin's power in his own bones, heard his voice whispering his love inside of his head, until the world around him got dizzy.

"You are beautiful inside and out..." Arthur whispered feeling his body about to explode from all the sensory overload. He heard Merlin's approval and want and let himself go, giving himself completely to the man that he loved in the only way he knew possible. He filled Merlin with his seed and caused his warlock to explode on his chest.

The Gods could have not created a more beautiful image than Merlin right in that very second. As his body spasmed with pleasure, his magic overflowed in a shower of glimmering lights of every color known to man and more. Small lights, like precious diamonds that rivaled the stars in the sky just as Merlin himself rivaled the moon with his brightness. Arthur held his breath in awe at the power he felt surging through his whole being, through his connection with Merlin.

He no longer felt like there were two entities under the color filled night sky, but just one, Merlin merged with him, not just in body, but in mind, in soul and in magic. Especially when he felt, with a gasp, how Merlin's magic entered his body making every one of his cells tingle.

Merlin felt his magic unite Arthur with himself futher. He opened his eyes and looked down into Arthur's beloved eyes. As their gazes met Merlin felt something like a dam break someplace deep inside of Arthur, something that had been safely locked for years, something that felt sweet as ripe strawberries the very second his magic touched it, mingled with it, nourished it. Arthur gave a short cry, arching his back, closing his eyes, gripping onto Meerlin's thighs for dear life. Merlin's hands caressed Arthur's arms whispering words of reassurance through their minds' connection.

Arthur's cry slowly died down and he settled his back back against the softness of the grass below his body, head still thrown back, eyes stil closed.

_Open your eyes, Arthur... open them... _Merlin gently swayed. Arthur felt as if his insides were burning, as if the fire would escape if he'd open his eyes, as if he'd hurt Merlin with the fire inside of him should their gazes meet. His heart shrunk, but he trusted Merlin more than himself and followed his lover's instructions. He swallowed moving his head slowly, opening his eyes gingerly, meeting Merlin's deep blue eyes.

Merlin's jaw dropped a little before a huge smile split his whole face in half.

"I knew it..." He whispered. "My magic could have not been wrong." He bowed down and captured Arthur's lips in a passionate kiss that left Arthur even more breathless than the fear of hurting the warlock with his fire. He answered Merlin's ardent kiss with his own passion, eyes closed anew, arms wrapped tightly around Merlin's lithe frame.

When he felt Merlin's lungs burn inside of his body, Arthur pulled away gently. He stubbornly kept his eyes closed while Merlin settled them forehead against forehead.

"It's beautiful... You're beautiful..." Merlin whispered.

"What is?" Arthur asked fearfully. He'd never been more afraid in his entire life than he was in that moment, still inisde of Merlin, still connected with him, but burning on the inside with a fire that threatned to eat them both should Arthur allow it.

"Your magic..." Arthur gasped, eyes snapping open to meet Merlin's. "It makes your eyes red... like the sweetest of strawberries... my favorite color... my favorite fruit... my favorite man..." Merlin was looking down at him with such love and worship, his eyes alight with love and magic, skin glowing under the moon light. "Look..." Merlin moved up a little, waving his hand in the air and conjuring up a beautifully crafted hand mirror. Arthur grabbed it with a shaky hand pushing Merlin ever so gently to sit up. Merlin shifted his body, without allowing Arthur to fall out of him and Arthur sat up, one hand around Merlin's body, his other on the handle of the mirror. He kept looking at Merlin with wide eyes, too afraid to confirm Merlin's words, though he knew them to be true, though he could somehow see himself through Merlin's eyes. "Look." Merlin smiled and gestured his head to the mirror. Arthur nodded ever so slightly, swallowed and turned his face to the image in the mirror.

He froze at the man reflected back. He was beautiful. Even to his own eyes. His own red eyes. Arthur stared openly at his own image. When Merlin leaed slightly forward and placed his cheek next to Arthur's, meeting his eyes through the mirror, Arthur understood what it mean to truely be one. Merlin's every feature contrasted and completed his own - blonde against black, red against gold. It was mesmerizing to watch.

"We fit." Merlin spoke out loud what Arthur was thinking. Arthur turned to look into Merlin's eyes, a small smile growing on his face in spite of the shock. He gently placed the beautiful mirror on the lush grass beside him. As soon as it left his hand it broke away in a million golden flakes of light, but it went unnoticed by either lover as their attention was drawn down to their fingers lacing together, fitting into place like perfectly shaped puzzle pieces.

"How is this possible?" arthur finally asked, bringing Merlin's hands to his lips to kiss them. Merlin sighed under the sweetness of Arthur's gesture. The sound drew out a slither of red magic in between their connected hands. Both men watched mesmerised as red and gold mixed together in plain sight, magic caressing magic, magic loving magic. Goosebumps arose on Merlin's arms feeling the pleasure his magic was receiving by the caress of Arthur's own.

"You were born of magic, Arthur." He finally find enough wit to answer. "It was unusual you did not have magic within you..."

"You are wise, Emrys." A voice resonated in their ears. A sudden flash of red covered both men from the shoulders down. Protecting. Hidding. Merlin gasped inwardly. His magic joined Arthur's in the instinct to protect them both. Gold shimmered over red, entertwining with it, strenghtening it, covering what Arthur's magic did not have the power to. "There is no need to be defensive against me..." The form of a woman shimmed to life from one strong beam of moon light. "I am the Triple Goddess. I created you both, my children." She spoke softly, her frame fully covered in lights of all colors. Arthur was frozen. He knew not what to do. He reached out to touch Merlin's mind and found his confusion mirrored.

"Many human years ago Uther Pendragon used my Priestess Nimueh to bring you to life." The Goddess said, her voice like the chime of bells to the men's ears. "He did not know the price to be paid for such a request, for Ygraine was baren and never meant to bare children." Arthur began to tremble gently. Merlin pulled him closer under the cover of their entertwined magics. "Though he loved you, your human father blamed magic for the death of his beloved wife and outlawed magic in his kingdom."

_This is nothing new. _Arthur snapped inside of his head.

"Yes, child, it is nothing new." Arthur gawked at the Goddess. "But you need to understand why the Fates and I decided to bind your magic inside of you and use the other half of your soul to create Emrys to be your protector." Merlin blushed at the notion he was made specifically for Arthur while Arthur smiled unknowingly, clinging toghter to Merlin's torso. "We binded your magic to protect you from the wrath of your human father. We binded it until you would be whole again." The Goddess smiled warmly raising one frail, almost translucid hand to the couple. Merlin felt as if she had just caressed his head and blushed a deep shade of crimson to match Arthur's magic. "You have a lot to learn, my child, but I trust Emrys will teach you well and with love." She finished as she shimmered back into the beam of light she had come from.

Merlin's magic relaxed around them, Arthur's remained on the guard. Merlin giggled, the vibration doing wonderful things to the place where their bodies were still connected.

"That was..." Merlin started, his blush still as furious. "Embarassing..." He finished lamely at the same time when Arthur chimed in his own "Weird."

"Yeah... that too... but mostly embarassing because..." Merlin squeezed his muscles to emphsyze his words. Arthur grinned like a mad man.

"Well... by her own admission, she made us... she knows us..." Arthur teased shamelessly making Merlin blush further.

"Oh, hush, you!" Merlin slapped Arthur's chest lightly making the King gasp.

"Merlin - I. Am. Your. King. You can not treat me thusly." Arthur added with his serious voice. Merlin turned his face to the side, like a puppy. A puppy with big bright blue eyes.

"Oh... but may I treat the king thusly?" Merlin asked, moving just the tiniest bit on Athur's lap, squeezing his walls around the King's hardening girth. Arthur moaned and bit his lower lip closing his eyes as they rolled back in his head. Red latched tightly to Merlin's body without warning or control. Merlin moaned feeling his nipples pebbling under the delicate, yet strong touch of Arthur's magic. He arched his back the second Arthur's magic wrapped tightly around his already rock hard member, creating a warm, wet, velvety squeeze around him. "Oh, Arthur..." He moaned shamelessly at the very top of his lungs. He squeezed himself around Arthur once more. His own magic began helping him move on top of Arthur, his muscles too overwhelmed by the touch of magic to work at all.

Gold wrapped around Arthur, mirroring what Merlin was receiving. Except Arthur was inside of Merlin. He had the vice like muscles of Merlin's body to move into over and over again. He pulled Merlin down on top of him claming those sinful lips, batteling Merlin for domination of their kiss, nipping, sucking at Merlin's tongue as his hands slipped down to Merlin's soft, delicious ass cheeks to kneed them to touch right where they were connected. Merlin full on moaned in his mouth, finally losing the battle for dominance so Arthur stilled his body and began pumping up into him from below with every ounce of power he had, his magic helping him move faster and faster and deeper and deeper, making Merlin cry out in pleasure with his every movement.

_Everything... I want everything... Let go... _Arthur though demandingly.

_Oh, Arthur... _Merlin's mind touched his own just a second before pleasure overcame the warlock and he spilled himself again in between their connected bodies. Merlin pulled him along to the precipice of euphoria. Their magics collided, connected, exploded together like fireworks into the dead of night. Nature hummed in tune with their united bodies as Merlin collapsed on top of Arthur, his energy now completely drained, his soul finally complete, his magic happy.

_I love you, Arthur._

With the last of his strenght Arthur moved so Merlin's back was now against the soft grass and settled on top of him, even at the price of slipping out of his warlock. Merlin mewled his disapproval sharing the emptiness inside of his body with Arthur.

_I love you, too... Emrys._

Arthur thought before placing his head on Merlin's chest and allowing sleep to wash over them both as their magic connected and played all around them nuturing the forest nearby.

* * *

**Author's PS: I just finished this, please be kind if I made mistakes spelling... I just couldn't wait to share with y'all so I din't do a read through... forgive me :)**


End file.
